


The Next Three Days

by shit_shippers_say



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, shep689 - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Shepard was going to be happy without changing to please society, he was going to be himself, unapologetically. RJ liked that. </p><p>RJ really, really liked that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shep689 on youtube are so inspirational. I notice there's not a lot of fanfics for them, so here's what I have decided to add :) I hope I capture RJ's ranting well enough xD

_September 2009_

Will had always been a smart, well-rounded student. Even through elementary school he had been aspiring to do great things. Like every child in the world, William Ross Shepard had dreams. When he was little the dreams were farfetched. Things like; a super hero, someone destined to save the universe one day. But as Will matured, so did his desires.

"All I want is to be happy." Will said as he sat back in one of the blue plastic chairs arranged in a circle in the Florida State University meeting hall. The LGBT supporters sitting around him, both gay and straight, applauded Will, as they had for everyone else. Among these supporters was a spectator, RJ Aguiar. RJ had absolutely nothing against the LGBT community, in fact he was excited about supporting the club. Not many schools had an open group to support the cause, and that kind of made RJ want to join even more. Besides, he needed more extracurricular credits and he was tossed between this or chess club. LGBT group definitely won that battle, hands down. 

The words rang in RJ's mind: "All I want is to be happy." _Isn't that what everyone wants?_ RJ had asked himself, but this was different. Something about the way the guy, _Will was it?_ , had said it. The tone of Will's voice said that he was determined to do anything he could to be happy in life and nothing is going to stop him. Yet, at the same time, Will's confidence was unique in a way that he didn't care what people thought of him. Will Shepard was going to be happy without changing to please society, he was going to be himself, unapologetically. RJ liked that.

RJ really, really liked that.

 

***

 

"I'm heading out to the bar." Kasey said. RJ nodded in acknowledgement at his roommate before turning his attention back to his Literature textbook.

"Maybe you should come?" Kasey said, the rare concern seeping into his tone just a little bit. "You've been studying since twelve o'clock this afternoon."

RJ raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "So? That's when I always start studying." He said defensively. "When my last class ends I get lunch and study."

"RJ," Kasey said, "it's one o'clock in the morning."

RJ whipped his head around to look at the digital clock resting atop a pile of books on his nightstand. '1:02AM'. RJ rubbed his eyes. "Jesus." He mumbled. Had he really been studying for thirteen hours? "Fine, I'll come." _Good thing I have no class in the morning_ , he thought gratefully. A beer or two would do him some good.

"Good." Kasey said picking up the keys to his bike. "I'm meeting Jamie there so you probably won't see me much tonight."

"The girl from your Stat class?" RJ asked closing his textbook and pulling on his worn out black, leather jacket. "The one you've had a crush on since the first day of classes?" RJ wiggled his eyebrows in Kasey's direction and laughed when Kasey threw a pillow at him.

"Yes, Jamie from Stat." Kasey said, flat out ignoring RJ's last comment, but RJ didn't miss the slight smile Kasey had as he put on his motorcycle helmet.

"I'll walk." RJ said. "I don't plan on drinking that much anyway."

 

***

 

"Come on, Will!" Nick yelled through the door. "The bar isn't gonna hold the liquor for you, hurry up!"

Will sighed exasperatedly. This was the fifth night in a row his roommate, Nick, and his roommate's _boyfriend_ , Ken, had decided to drag him along to the bar with them. It's not that Will hated drinking, he just hated getting wasted and having to ask other people what had happened the night before because he was too drunk to remember. But, rather than making Nick and Ken go on their own (which would end badly, no doubt), Will simply put down his book that he was engulfed in and walked out to meet the two for a night of awkward drinking and embarrassment.

 

***

 

"So how was that LGBT meeting you went to?" Kasey asked as he and RJ entered the bar together.

"It was interesting." RJ said decisively.

"Well, you said it would be." Kasey deadpanned. "I mean did anything stick out at you? For your sociology project, I mean?"

RJ contemplated for a moment before carefully choosing his words. "All of the things that I could have gotten from that meeting... I-- I really walked away with one thing; these nobody can change what they do. They just like what they like because it makes them happy. There was this one guy, Will,"  _'_ _I just want to be happy.'_  "who said that all he wanted was to be happy and-- I mean, that just makes me so upset that people against homosexuality, or bisexuality or any other sexuality that is not hetero, think that these people are doing this to, like-- harm them directly!" RJ had successfully launched himself into a rant that was being fed quickly. "I just-- the things these people, who for the most part have nothing against straight people, have to deal with just because someone is so-- narrow-minded. I mean, obviously not all straight people are like that, you and I aren't. I like to think that most of us actually understand and accept them for who they are; just normal people pursuing what makes them happy." Again RJ thought of Will, saying those words that confirmed his views on the whole situation. RJ ran his hand through his short, dark hair and finished his speech. Which Kasey seemed to be thoroughly enjoying, if the wide and goofy smile he was sporting was any clue. "Who are we to judge? Isn't that what everyone wants? To be happy?"

Kasey was standing, rocking on his toes, on the painted yellow curb, chipped in places with caked pieces of gum and substances nobody really wanted to ask about. He was smiling and shaking his head fondly.

"What?" RJ asked.

"Nothing," Kasey chuckled at RJ's deer-in-headlights expression. "It's just that, whenever you get a chip on your shoulder about something, you don't let it go until _you_ think you've gotten the point across."

"Well, because--" RJ stopped as Kasey laughed at his impending 'second wind.' "Shut up." He laughed, though, shoving Kasey playfully onto the sidewalk so he could walk along side him. "You're a dick, you know that?" He said through fits of chuckles.

"But you love me anyway!"

 

***

 

The night could have started out a lot worse, Will would admit but it still wasn't his ideal Friday night. The liquor wasn't doing anything to calm him down, nor boost his confidence. He would normally try to pick up a one-night-stand but he just wasn't feeling the club setting tonight. Will usually isn't feeling the club setting anyway but sometimes alcohol or sex would solve that quickly. Mostly alcohol though.

The evening was just getting started and there were flocks upon flocks of college students piling into the enclosed corral of alcohol and sweaty, dancing bodies. The music boomed and vibrated the surrounding air. It was beginning to get too much for Will to handle, he was slowly beginning to feel claustrophobic. He slowly made his way to the door, shoving his way passed two different couples practically having sex with clothes on. As Will reached the door he pushed it open and walked out into the darkness or the crisp September night.

"I can't let you in without an ID, sir." The deep voice of the meat-wall bouncer rang through the thick air.

"Come on, man, I lost my wallet." Came another voice. This one was obviously different from the first, still deep though. The second voice was raspier than that of the bouncer's and it sounded like it belonged to a man no older than himself, probably from FSU as well.

 "I'm sorry, kid." Said the first voice. There was a sigh and the sound of footsteps approaching where Will was standing no more than ten feet away. Finally, Will got a look at the embodiment of the voice. He was _hot_ , wearing a light blue shirt that would no doubt look great under the black lights inside the club and a pair of running sneakers. The man was absolutely attractive, no question. His hair was dark, curly and hung just over the tips of his ears. Will couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Hey." That voice came again, but this time Will got to see the words form. "Will, right?"

"Yeah...?" How did this guy know who he was?

"Sorry, I'm RJ Aguiar. I was sitting in on the LGBT meeting this morning." The guy, _RJ_ , said. "I was just checking out the club because I need more extracurricular credits."

"Oh." Will said, crossing his arms. _Great, another straight guy trying to be an advocate. When will these athletes accept that some things make them uncomfortable, rather than making us help them realize it?_

RJ blushed, realizing his, yet again, poor word choice. **_Why can I never filter my thoughts?_** "I heard you say that-- when you were asked what you wanted from life later on-- that you just wanted to be happy."

 _Well, at least this one listens._ "Well, yeah." Will said. "Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Exactly!" RJ said, a little louder than he meant to. **_Volume, RJ, this isn't Aguiar family reunion._**

Will flinched slightly at the sudden volume climax.

"Sorry..." RJ said. "I just-- I agree that it doesn't matter what makes you happy as long as you _are_ happy, you know?"

"Yeah..." Will said, smiling slowly. "That's exactly what I mean. Some people don't get it."

"I do." RJ said. "I'm a literacy major, I kind of have to over analyze things."

"Well, Straight-RJ-Lit.-Major, since you can't get into the bar, would you like to have a beer with me up in my dorm room?" Will asked. _Maybe he's not so bad... Maybe he's not all straight..._

"I'd love to." RJ sighed in relief. **_Looks like I'll get that beer after all._**

 _Yeah, definitely not._ Will started walking with RJ towards the boys' dorms while RJ talked some more.

Suddenly, as they were crossing over a bridge to get to the other part of campus, RJ going on about how much studying he'd done, Will realized something.

 _You can't do it if he's not out, Will. Sex, maybe, but that's it._ Will isn't going to make that mistake. Not again.

 

***

 

Stepping up to the freshly-painted red door of his dorm room, Will reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out the shining silver key and proceeded to open it. He'd already called a taxi for 4:30 am at the club, the time Nick usually gets _"_ too drunk to even _words_ ", as he would put it. Will knew that they won't come back to the dorm. Ken claimed it was because his apartment was more private for their "evening activities", but Will knew it was because Ken just got too drunk to remember any other address than his own.

"So... this is it." Will said flicking on the lights. The room lit to life in the onset glow of the two lamps in the corners of the room. In the room there was two beds, each in one corner of the square room, a TV was placed unconventionally on the floor, two small desks, one with a mass array of sweaters and colorful jeans thrown atop multiple textbooks and another with covered with nothing but books. One of every genre, it seemed. "Please, ignore the mess." Will said quickly, following RJ's gaze to the disastrous desks.

"Are you kidding?" RJ chuckled. "I _wish_ my room were this clean. My roommate and I aren't the most organized of people." He elaborated.

Will let out a chuckle. _He can laugh at his own short comings. How-- cute..._

"So!" RJ burst, breaking the silence and interrupting Will's thoughts. "How about that beer?"

 

***

 

The time was approaching 12:00 in the morning and RJ was well into a third beer. Will hadn't had anything because, in actuality, he didn't _like_ drinking. So, instead of watching RJ drink, Will attempted small talk. Apparently 'small talk' was in neither of their vocabularies, and, of course, neither was 'too much information'. They began telling each other stories about where in Florida they were from, and some utterly  _embarrassing_  high school stories. Soon enough, curiosity got the best of him and RJ asked about Will's coming out story.

"Well... I came out at school first, you know, afraid of what my parents would think." Will began. He had been asked to tell the story a few times before but he'd never portrayed the stress and sadness it brought on him quite as well as he hoped.

"Of course. I mean, I would be, too." RJ said.

Will nodded. "Everyone in school was, for the most part, ok with it." He continued. "When my mother found out, she wasn't really shocked by it." Will smiled at the memory of his mother's _yeah, I know_ face. His smile fell, though, as he opened his mouth to continue. "But, when my dad found out, he kind of... freaked out. He tried to kick me out but my mom wouldn't let him. When my brother tried to calm him down, screaming that he was over reacting, my father hit him. Hard." RJ listened to Will's story, enthralled in his tone. It sounded nonchalant, but RJ could see passed it. Will was still upset about it and RJ didn't like that. He felt like holding him and telling him that everything was ok.  ** _I need to stop drinking..._** "Eventually, my parents got divorced and separated, and that was it." Will finished the story quickly, quietly examining the warm, soft carpet beneath him.

RJ tentatively reached a hand onto Will's bony shoulder. Will picked up his head, looking at RJ's dark brown eyes over the thick rims of his glasses.

"You aren't alone, Will." RJ said, his voice soft and gentle. "There are a lot of people who feel the way you do right now. And although I may not, I support you."

Will straightened his back and stared at RJ, a strange expression on his face. "You look confused?" RJ said.

"Sorry." Will said, quickly snapping out of his trance. "It's just... usually people like you don't go out of their way to be nice to me."

"We only just met and I know we're going to get alone great." RJ laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will asked.

"You have a lot of insecurities and I have a lot of comforts." RJ said. "We're friends now, Will, you're allowed to smile around me." RJ rolled his eyes.

Will chuckled. "You're pretty cool, RJ-Lit.-major."

"Not so bad yourself, William."

They laughed and sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Only one thought was racing through both of their minds as the sat, enchanted by the other's charm and laughter.

_I am so fucked._

**_I am so_ _fucked._ **

 

***

 

[My Tumblr](http://ziamgoesinonedirection.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more :)


End file.
